


Kissing Strangers

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t expect the stranger to move closer though, hand moving to rest against his cheek and guide his mouth closer. What the actual-?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Strangers

Sasuke pauses when he feels a hand on his shoulder. There aren’t many people who would dare touch him, but a complete stranger wouldn’t know that and for some reason, it was a stranger who was practically gripping his shoulder for dear life. 

“What the-?” he doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out, stopped by the obvious panic in this man’s voice. 

“Just go with it for a second, yeah?” Sasuke can see the pleading look in his eyes; it looks out of place, hiding a layer of sadness that doesn’t seem to belong there either. Sasuke doesn’t know what has him nodding his head.

He doesn’t expect the stranger to move closer though, hand moving to rest against his cheek and guide his mouth closer. What the actual-?

All thoughts seem to stop when this man’s lips are on his. It’s one of the best kisses Sasuke has ever experienced in his life and when the other goes to pull away much too soon for Sasuke’s liking, he takes a step closer to the man, hands moving to tug at his belt and pull him closer.

The only thing that has Sasuke pull away is someone clearing their throat right beside them. Sasuke blinks his eyes open, turning to look at the men standing next to them. 

“Hey, Naruto,” he greets, shifting a bit awkwardly. This has to be the reason this Naruto character wanted to kiss him. Maybe an ex-boyfriend or something? 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t see you there,” Naruto smiles and Sasuke almost laughs. If he thinks the other is going to believe that than he has something else coming to him. 

“Ah, yeah…” there’s a pause, awkward and unfriendly. Sasuke isn’t exactly sure why this guy is still here. Obviously neither of them still wants him here. “How have you been?” he finally asks. 

“I’ve been great. We were just heading out for lunch actually,” Naruto smiles, shifting closer to Sasuke. He hadn’t even realized the other slipped his hand in his. It’s odd that Sasuke doesn’t seem to mind. He’s never been much for touching, especially in public, but this random ass stranger was messing with his head (and his emotions it would seem). 

“And we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry,” Sasuke says. He doesn’t exactly smile but he lets the corner of his lips tug up, more of a smirk than a smile.

“Well, I guess it was nice to see you,” the man says, searching to two of them. He seems to be sizing them up as a couple. 

“Yeah, it was good to see you too!”

Naruto pulls him away before Sasuke can say anything else, not that he really has anything to say. Once they are out of sight, Naruto drops his hand, sending Sasuke a nervous smile. It’s cute. “Sorry about that. I really appreciate it though. Will you let me make it up to you?”

“Didn’t we have lunch plans anyway?” Sasuke asks, tone teasing and a smirk pulling up his lips. The other blinks in confusing, eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke gives him a second, watching the light seemingly blink on as a smile suddenly pulls up the other’s lips. What a smile it is. 

“I guess we did.” 

“You’re paying.”

The laugh he receives from Naruto is mind-blowing. The sound is carefree and light, eyes squeezing shut because his smile is so wide. “Obvious, I do owe you.”

“I’m Sasuke, by the way.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sasuke.”

Sasuke wants to kiss that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
